


i treasure you

by nanacakes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Singer Mark, donghyuck is a needy boyfriend, marhyuck is just cute, mark is an overprotective boyfriend, markhyuck, markhyuck fluff, sleepy Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanacakes/pseuds/nanacakes
Summary: in which donghyuck calls mark for an emergency in the middle of the night but didn't expect to see the younger only wanting cuddles.





	i treasure you

**Author's Note:**

> omg i've had this writing in my laptop for SO LONG i just wanted to finally share this with everyone hehe please enjoy my markhyuck fluff <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

mark didn't usually panic at emergencies. but if it meant a certain text from his boyfriend donghyuck saying he needed mark to come over for some urgent business, he was almost rambling around the room.

 

the boy searched for his best looking sweatshirt and quickly put it on. then, he wears the most suitable sweatpants he had. he looked like he just got up from bed. he really did just get out of bed though.

 

mark quickly took his phone, putting it in his pocket along with his house keys. as he was about to get out of the room, he gets a text.

 

 

**from hyuckie:** go through my window ok?

**from hyuckie:** dont get caught

 

**to hyuckie:** of course

 

 

mark was used to going through donghyuck's window. they've been doing that to each other's houses since they were kids. their family is already kind of used to it.

 

mark opens his window very gently, careful not to make a sound as his parent's room were only a few steps away from his. he goes out the window and closes it. it makes a loud thud and mark closes his eyes in hopes no one heard it. thankfully, no one did.

 

donghyuck's house wasn't too far from his. it would take him about fifteen minutes if he walked normally. but since what was in his mind was a whole 'boyfriend has an emergency' situation, he was running. since the whole neighborhood was asleep he tried his best not to make such of a noise.

 

finally, mark reaches donghyuck's house in a span of five minutes. good thing the backyard fence was already open. he knew donghyuck opened it just for him.

 

he sees the window to donghyuck's room. his light was opened and mark couldn't hear anything from there (which worried him more).

 

mark gently tapped on the window to get no answer. he noticed the window was already opened so he did open it. when he did open it, he didn't expect to see a perfectly fine donghyuck wrapped in a big fluffy blanket while holding a tub of ice cream and two spoons.

 

mark's face dropped, giving donghyuck the look he'd always give him whenever donghyuck ignores him and answers coldly.

 

"what?" donghyuck asked the other. mark let himself in and closed the window to keep the cold air from getting inside.

 

"i didn't expect this when you said, 'urgent business.'" mark crossed his arms and donghyuck giggled. mark thought how cute he was.

 

"emergency need for a cuddle buddy?" donghyuck was holding up one spoon, hoping for mark to take it. donghyuck looked like a child and honestly, mark wanted to just smother him with all the love he could give.

 

mark took the spoon, lying down on the bed beside him. he takes a spoon of the ice cream and eats it. honestly, he really didn't feel like eating triple chocolate brownie fudge flavored ice cream in the middle of a cold night. but if donghyuck wanted to, heck. so will he.

 

they talked endlessly as they both eat the ice cream. mark and donghyuck were really good at keeping conversations. whether it was about the simple storylines of a show to theories on how the earth was made, they could talk endlessly. they enjoyed each other's company since they first met each other. the comfort that they bring to each other is crazily huge in capacity.

 

they like to think they're really connected. how they were close since the very beginning, they were still as close now. they never wanted to break apart from each other or disconnect. the slight arguements never made it's way to last even a week. their feelings, their comfort, their thoughts, they love to share it with each other.

 

donghyuck takes the last scoop and eats it all up. "all done." donghyuck smiled, taking the two spoons and putting them along with the ice cream container on top of his bedside table.

 

the younger rests his head on mark's chest as he draws hearts on the palm of mark's hand. they didn't speak like they always do. everything is peaceful. they both felt the comfort like they always do.

 

donghyuck yawns and mark starts to play with his maroon hair. "hyuck, you should redye your hair." mark comments and donghyuck looks up at him.

 

"really? what colour?" donghyuck asked him and he shrugged. "i don't know. any colour looks good on you."

 

mark smiled and donghyuck scrunched his nose. mark especially found that cute in donghyuck. he found everything cute in donghyuck. maybe he really has fallen for the other. mark pinched his nose making donghyuck pout. again, cute.

 

"you're the cutest i've ever laid my eyes on." mark says and donghyuck rolls his eyes. although, he was trying to hide his blush from him.

 

donghyuck's arm found it's way to mark's stomach, giving the older a hug as donghyuck rests his head on mark's arm. mark on the other hand, had the arm donghyuck was resting on hugging donghyuck as well. to top it all off, they had a warm blanket. it was the most perfect moment for them. they never wanted to let go of each other.

 

"mark," donghyuck calls out, his voice hinting the sleepiness. "yes, hyuck?"

 

"sing me a song." donghyuck requested and mark chuckled.

 

"but hyuck, you're the singer in this couple." it was true, donghyuck has such a lovely voice. mark hearing donghyuck's voice only made him fall in love with donghyuck all over again.

 

donghyuck looks at the older with puppy eyes, "please?". he knew mark couldn't resist it. mark was already weak for him but the pout was like the boss level of this game.

 

"alright then." he thought for a moment what he could sing. until finally, he finally decided on one. mark started singing, his voice all soft and shy. but it was perfect for donghyuck. it gave him all the comfort, even more than mark's cuddles.

 

mark sang 'hearts dont break around here' by ed sheeran perfectly, at least in donghyuck's ears. this has been something he has been longing. the younger longed for the best cuddles he'd always experience since he was a little kid. 

 

 

 

 

by the time mark stopped singing, he could hear donghyuck's light snores. mark pulls donghyuck closer as the younger sleeps peacefully on his chest.

 

mark looked at him for a moment and thought how lucky he was. he knew he didn't want to let go. the connection was too strong for them to let go.

 

from the mean world, they protected each other. they gave each other love, they make each other feel such happiness. they had each other. they were each other's most important thing. maybe it's because they're too whipped for each other.

 

but who cares? they had each other. that's what mattered the most. being in each other's arms and feeling their presence.

 

"i treasure you so much." mark whispered as he continues to play with donghyuck's hair.

 

"i treasure you too." donghyuck whispered back.

 


End file.
